Lights, Camera, ACTION :D
by The-Wasteland-Renegade
Summary: Alex is sent to LA to stop a up and coming actor dissapearing who is behined it? and what has it got to do with Alex turning into Holly Woods next big thing? Read and you shall find out...Some K-Unit, Agent Daniels and James Spritz :P NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing a re-write, as the old chapters kept nagging at me and then I realised I hated them, I was going through some bad writters block when I wrote them, I hope you like the chapters now that they have been changed and made longer/shorter. I WILL try and update more then I have been okays?... :P well try to that is Alex is slightly OOC but I do not care :D Now on with Alex's Epic adventure :D

Alex: Ahem forgetting anything?  
Me: *thinks*mmmms nope :D Alex:...Really?  
Me: *faceplam* Oh yeah Two things 1: If you would like to Beta for me please PM me or put it in a review 2: I am not a middle aged man who leaves in the UK so I don't own Alex Rider no mater how hard I wish it was true :P Alex: Better

~~~~~~~~ Alex watched as the two sas soldiers talked on the plane, he of course knew who they were, Snake and Wolf two of the members of K-unit. Alex was not happy at all, in fact he was still confused as to how he ended up on a plane with the them, Alex sighed in his head and directed mean thoughts about torture and death to Alan Blunt.

In England Alan Blunt felt a tingle up his back.

*Flash Back*  
Alex sat across from the two heads of MI6 as they looked at him waiting for his reaction,  
"So You want me to go to America to save Matthew Walters from SCORPIA and also stop up and coming actor star Eric Mead from being kidnappe also, by going undercover a Jace Matthews, another up and coming actor?" "yes" Alan placed the file he was reading down on his desk, and looked over at Alex who was just sitting there staring at Alan.  
'You have got to be kidding me?" Alex asked just one more time.  
"I am not in the habit of making jokes Mr. Rider as you know well enough" Alex sighed as Alan sat there watching him.  
""and who is this backup who are going to be acting as my-" Alex checked the file on his lap "body guards?" Alex asked, This was the part he wasn't looking forward to his gut was telling hime to run away now and not look back, but of course Alex didn't listen to his gut' he would later regret ever ignoring the feeling. "I believe that they will be ariving-" there was a knock at the door,  
"Come in" Alan said bluntly (A/n: sooorrry I had to do it) "Here they are now" Alex looked behined him and banged his head against the desk, mubling, "oh this is just great, I have Wolf AND snake, freaking hell someone just kill me now please anyone, gah where is the crazy sniper dude on a roof when you need one?"

~~ Wolf picked up Snake on the way to MI6 HQ, they were partnered (not in THAT way yeesh) together for an SO mission with a high ranking agent who was going undercover in LA, thats all the information they had been given over the phone. After clearin security they were lead by ex-team mate Ben Daniels to Alan's office, He wished them well before leaving them standing infront of the door.  
Snake knocked on the door,  
"Come in"  
They entered the office and watched as a blonde haired teen turned around to look at them, before bashing his head against the head of SO's desk while mumbling.  
"Take a seat" Said Mrs; Jones pointing to the two empy chairs infront of the desk,  
The teen was still banging his head agaist the desk,  
"Wolf, Snake this" Alan pointed to the teen who had stopped banging his head and was just letting it rest there, "is Alex Rider, you will be acting back up while he is undercover as Jace Matthews"  
"Sir" Snake looked at the teen, there was somthing about him that looked familier ven if he could ony see half his face, "Why a teenager?"  
"Because Mr. Rider is good at what he does" here Alan looked down at Alex, wo stil hadn't moved. "Mr. Rider if you would please sit up"  
"Nah I'd rather not" Alex smirked and kept his head aginst the desk.  
~~~ End flashback

"Passangers please return your seats and trays to the upright position"

Alex sighed and mumbled "Here we go again"  
"The weather In Los Angeles is sunny and fine, Thank you for flying British Airways"

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mkay I'm done for now :D I could have wrote more from the piolt and I know that but I can't be bothered :P 


	2. Chapter 2

***Dodges rotten fruit*** I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I was doing a re-write on ARGHR so yeah and um yeah but…oh well at least I'm here now: D

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider… yet that is MWAHAHAHA

**LAST TIME ON LCA!**

Passengers please return your seats and trays to the upright position, we are ready to land, We hope you enjoyed your flight the weather In Los Angeles is sunny and fine, For those of you coming home welcome home, for those on holiday safe travels Thank you for flying British Airways"

Alex sighed _here we go again_

**THIS TIME ON LCA!**

They arrived at the house they would be living in for the remainder of the mission, Alex had a room upstairs with glass windows overlooking a _huge_ green backyard, the windows were tinted so he could see out but no one could see in. His bed was a queen bed with a soft mattress his walls were painted a soft blue. Alex showered and changed from his travel clothes into a green shirt and black jeans with black converse's on his feet. He came down the stairs and could hear Snake and Wolf in the kitchen,

~!#

Wolf and snake had claimed their rooms Snake's was a lot like his at his own house, his like Alex's had glass floor to ceiling windows a queen bed, his wall were painted a light green, _Someone in SO is defiantly making fun of my accent_.

In England Ben Daniels sneezed

Wolf's room was across the halls from Snake's he didn't have floor to ceiling windows, but he didn't mind all that much, His bed unlike the other to was a king size bed, his walls were painted crème.

After the two SAS soldiers had claimed their rooms they went down to the kitchen to talk fort a bit before the mission fully started the next day with Jace's first audition that was rigged so that he got it. _I hope this Rider kid knows how to act or the mission will be blown before it starts_ thought Wolf.

"This better work Wolf"

"Yeah, but why are SO sending in a kid to do a man's job"

"What I want to know is if this is the first time that it had happened"

"True"

"Hey wolf?"

"Yes Snake?"

"Why does the Rider kid look familiar for some reason?"

~!#$%

Alex decided to enter the kitchen he decided it best that they didn't start to speculate on how they knew him, _Can't have them knowing I'm cub can we now_.

The two men sitting around the kitchen table watched as Alex went around the kitchen pulling out cooking ingredients from around the room and start making pasta for lunch. Snake went upstairs to unpack while Wolf went into the lounge room to watch some TV.

Half an hour later Alex called out

'OI LUNCH!"

Snake thanked the teen while Wolf simply grunted in response to Snakes elbow to the ribs, Alex was then and there made the official cook in the house, Snake was the only one besides Ben who could cook in K-Unit, but even he couldn't cook as good as the blonde,

The next day it was time for the mission to begin Alex was getting ready for his first day at an acting academy, one that MI6 had picked out for him, _to make it easier for you to be accepted _they had said, when he asked why he had to go to some fancy shamncy school.

Alex entered the school and went to the admin office, _at least this time, when I go back to school I won't be so far behind because I would have already learnt most of the basic stuff even if it is the American way _he thought, as he was handed his timetable and map.

Alex's first day was going great until his last lesson, English when he entered the classroom the teacher made him introduce himself, and made him sit next to another student,

"Well Jace you can sit to James Spritz over hear"

Alex calmly walked to his chair _it can NOT be happening, it can NOT be the same James from Point Blanc, speaking of which I haven't e-mailed him in a while should probably do that_

James turned to look up at the new student, and Alex sighed banging his head onto the table, Alex quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper

'_**I need to speak with you'**_

James looked at the teen that had just passed him the note, _no way_

_Why?_

James watched as Alex quickly scribbled a reply abandoning his normally neat writing

_**Remember point blanc academy and the teen that saved you and all that jazz well that awesome person was no other then Alex Rider aka me… oh hahah sorry about forgetting to e-mail you.**_

_Fine we will talk at the end of the lesson, Mr Brnabic is giving us the evil eyes_

For the rest of the lesson the two teenagers sat in silence until the end of the lesson when James stood in front of Alex's desk,

'So care to explain what's going on here"

Alex sighed.

Sorry it's rushed and all but eh it's an update

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry but I am having some writers block and am really busy so my story wont be updated for a while and I am sorry, I aiming to update in the next month or two and I look forward to reading all your lovely reviews when I doo end up dating. :)

The-Wasteland-Renegade


End file.
